


Never Far

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 我又在寫什麼奇奇怪怪的東西了…新進收到了一本有點年頭的攝影集…名字就叫Never Far…我覺得挺適合…而且攝影的作品也挺。。讓人覺得有希望…那天讀伊麗莎白畢肖普的失眠…挺有名的一首詩…我覺得好像只有馬哥和小五才能套上去…一邊寫一邊回頭去讀…我覺得我也不太像特別理解…總而言之就很彆扭…最後附上有那麼一點靈感但是不代表我讀的懂的那段詩…｢ into that world invertedwhere left is always right,where the shadows are really the body,where we stay awake all night,where the heavens are shallow as the seais now deep, and you love me.｣｢進入那個翻轉的世界在那裡，左邊就是右邊，影子便是實體，我們在那裡整夜無眠，這裡的天堂清淺就如同深邃的海洋，而你愛我。｣





	Never Far

劉時雨從來都沒想過眼前會是這種模樣，他和他的搭檔有一陣子不是住一個房間了。  
他睜開眼睛，可以看到他的搭檔就在面前。  
在他面對著的天花板上，蜷著身體裹在被窩裡，彷彿還皺著眉。  
world6這麼怕熱？居然冷氣開這麼足？  
他心裡很想馬上從床上下來，走到隔壁房間去把冷氣溫度稍微調高一些。  
但是他並不想起床，窗外還有微弱的月光，時間對他來說，或是對他們來說，還太早。  
他面前的空間裡，那個沉睡的韓金在月光裡變成灰色的半透明的影子一般。  
劉時雨覺得自己應該睡著，但是卻一直看著眼前這個奇妙的空間無法入睡。  
那個灰色的影子一動不動蟄伏在被褥之中，他只能看到韓金的胸膛隨著呼吸起伏。他們倆在奇妙的兩個空間裡像是鏡像一般躺著。  
都像嬰兒尋求安全感一般蜷著。  
他多想走入韓金的空間裡，即便知道這是一個根本不可能達成的執念，他甚至不能說出口，因為害怕僅僅是搭檔的關係會就此分崩離析。  
這到底會是真實的，在他面前看到的韓金，抑或是虛假的，他都不在乎了。  
於是他伸出手去，觸摸哪怕像是一個影子的沉睡在夢裡的人。  
而韓金不會醒。

 

韓金對著天花板瞪眼，好不容易有一次稍微早睡一些，可是生物鐘卻不能讓他入睡。  
他閉眼強迫自己入睡，卻在黑暗裡翻來覆去。  
直到他再度煩躁睜開眼，陳裕添在另外一張床上睡得香甜，他看向古板的天花板。  
劉時雨在另一個空間裡面對著他，他閉著眼，在這個時段，在韓金極其需要睡眠以至於很難壓抑煩躁的時候熟睡著。  
他是羨慕劉時雨的，他身上有歷經過灰暗時刻的淡然，即便劉時雨從來不提，而他喜歡他的淡然。  
他更喜歡他和劉時雨的心有靈犀，那也許是無意的。可是人總是趨於溫暖的，就算他習慣了一個人，劉時雨突如其來的讓他覺得這是一個懂他的人，這很難讓他不被吸引。  
韓金看著灰色的彷彿一個影子的劉時雨，想要伸手去觸摸，卻又停住了那隻堪堪撫上他白皙皮膚的手。  
這到底是真實的，或是這是在夢裡，他終於迷惑起來，甚至對於自己都十分迷惑。  
他甚至會懷疑自己也是虛偽的影子，見不得光的時候才有勇氣觸碰對方。  
於是他嘴角扯起一個苦笑來，無聲地在黑暗裡苦笑。  
那算什麼呢？他在心裡最後作出了回答，然後堅定地把手伸了出去，摸上沉在影子裡的人。  
好在劉時雨不會醒。

 

｢昨晚…沒有睡好嗎？｣劉時雨握著一盒牛奶在韓金身邊坐下來，把另一盒牛奶放到他手邊。  
韓金從起床到現在滿臉疲憊，即便飛機上有補眠，顯然昨夜沒有睡好。  
｢沒有。｣韓金平淡地肯定了他的推斷，未免又陷入思考。眼前的劉時雨是真實的，而他不敢去觸碰。  
他不知是否該去羨慕那個應該只會活在他面前的只在夜間出現的劉時雨，起碼那個時候的他是真實的。  
｢我記得你很早就去休息了。｣劉時雨不依不饒，雖然他一直是不過激的性格，可韓金知道他溫和的表面下有認定就不會放棄的心。  
他一直都知道，從他們搭檔的第一天起。  
韓金沉默了，他的手指握緊了紙盒，沒有鬆開。  
最後他還是選擇了妥協，慢慢地走向那張看上去就很舒適，他確定自己一旦躺下就很有可能睡過去的床，然後橫躺下去，給劉時雨留了空間。  
｢你會看到很奇怪的東西嗎？｣他輕聲問，在身邊的床褥微微下陷的時候。  
劉時雨本來對著他的後腦勺轉開了，他看到他的眼睛，然後是他的側臉。  
｢看到了你，算很奇怪嗎？｣劉時雨反問他，｢一個昨晚睡的很好的你，和沒有睡好的你是反過來的，就在我的對面。｣  
韓金抬起頭看到酒店裝飾有些繁複的天花板，那裡的劉時雨，依然像一個影子出現在他面前。  
｢就像，有些事我好像只敢對那個你才會做一樣。｣韓金輕聲說，眼睫顫動了一下，又貪婪地看向天花板，｢我到底應該羨慕那個影子，還是應該哀嘆那些說不出口的東西？｣  
劉時雨終於在他旁邊躺下來。  
他能看得到，同樣的。  
｢要說我也一樣嗎？｣他閉上眼睛，｢司馬，其實我們不一樣的，你總會比我勇敢許多。｣  
這是劉時雨對他的認知，讓他不知該不該大笑。  
他勇敢嗎？從他根本不敢伸手去觸摸的那一刻，他就一敗塗地了。  
而他聽到那個劉時雨對他說，起碼到了這個時候，你還有機會贏。

 

他終於伸手把劉時雨整個人抱在懷裡，意外地，劉時雨也輕輕地抱住他。  
他的手輕輕拍著韓金的後背，韓金抬起頭，那個影子，那個劉時雨，那個反過來的空間煙消雲散了。  
｢我不會再看到那個你了。｣劉時雨沉穩地對他說。  
韓金點了點頭。  
｢不會了。用不著。｣他簡短地回覆，和劉時雨擁抱著，然後閉上眼睛，｢我們…會一起嗎？｣  
劉時雨鬆開一隻手去拉滅了燈，而他居然沒有任何的不安的感受了。  
｢是。｣

 

他聽到他的確認的答案，終於入眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 我又在寫什麼奇奇怪怪的東西了…  
> 新進收到了一本有點年頭的攝影集…名字就叫Never Far…我覺得挺適合…而且攝影的作品也挺。。讓人覺得有希望…  
> 那天讀伊麗莎白畢肖普的失眠…挺有名的一首詩…我覺得好像只有馬哥和小五才能套上去…一邊寫一邊回頭去讀…我覺得我也不太像特別理解…  
> 總而言之就很彆扭…  
> 最後附上有那麼一點靈感但是不代表我讀的懂的那段詩…  
> ｢ into that world inverted  
> where left is always right,  
> where the shadows are really the body,  
> where we stay awake all night,  
> where the heavens are shallow as the sea  
> is now deep, and you love me.｣  
> ｢進入那個翻轉的世界  
> 在那裡，左邊就是右邊，  
> 影子便是實體，  
> 我們在那裡整夜無眠，  
> 這裡的天堂清淺就如同深邃的海洋，  
> 而你愛我。｣


End file.
